


Dreaming of you.

by GlittersRain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a song, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlittersRain/pseuds/GlittersRain
Summary: "Porque estoy soñando contigo esta noche, hasta mañana, estaré abrazándote fuerte y no hay ningún lugar donde prefiera estar que aquí en mi habitación, soñando contigo."---Dreaming of you, Selena Quintanilla.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dreaming of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Demasiado triste para ser un Fix-It. Pero he aquí mi triste One Shot, basado en una canción de Selena Quintanilla.

**_Tarde en la noche, cuando todo el mundo duerme, me quedo despierto y pienso en ti._ **

Bucky miró hacia la ventana, era otro día en el que no quería ni levantarse, suspiró cansado y se giró sobre la cama, fue aún peor, sobre un sillón reposaba una camiseta de color mostaza con hojas verdes, era la camisa de Steve.

Bucky cogió la almohada y la apretó contra sí mientras rompía en llanto, hace pocas semanas todo había tomado ese rumbo.

Luego de que Steve viajara en el tiempo y se quedara con Peggy, al volver siendo un anciano Bucky entró en cierta negación, su mejor amigo y aunque no lo decía en voz alta el amor de su vida, gastó una oportunidad para quedarse con una mujer que poco conocía, pero aún así, cuando volvió siendo un anciano Bucky se quedó, porque era su promesa, siempre a su lado, por lo que cuidó de él, le dio amor, por que la edad no era un impedimento, Steve lo hacía feliz y viceversa, muy tarde el ahora canoso hombre se dio cuenta que se había equivocado, ya no había vuelta atrás, se disculpó tanto que ya no había palabras, Bucky lo perdonó y aceptaron así mantener una relación, porque el físico ya era lo de menos, aunque todos hablaran de ellos, ellos se amaban. Fueron felices durante un tiempo, hasta ese día.

—Steve, encontré tu camisa. —Bucky tomó la camisa color mostaza del closet y caminó hacia la cama de Steve, hacía poco habían dejado de dormir juntos, por la edad y la salud de Steve era lo conveniente, ninguno tuvo inconveniente con ello, así que compartían habitación para máxima seguridad y Bucky le acompañaba. —Steve, saldremos a tomar aire, no te pare…

El castaño se acercó a la cama, Steve no se movía, ni nada, corrió hacia él y le tomó el pulso, no había latidos.

—¿Steve? Steve, despierta. —Llamó alterado. —Steve, escúchame, despierta.

—Señor Barnes, no hay signos vitales en el señor Rogers, he llamado una ambulancia, están en camino.

Respondió la inteligencia artificial.

—¡Steve, no! ¡YA DESPIERTA!

Sollozó asustado, tras sus gritos llegaron Sam y Wanda.

—Bucky ¿Qué caraj…? No…

—¡STEVE, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

Wanda tomó al castaño por los brazos intentado separarlo del rubio, este lloró y se negó a irse.

—Bucky…

—¡STEVE, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! LEVÁNTATE.

Sam corrió hacia su mejor amigo y se acercó para buscarle los signos vitales, mientras Barnes lloraba como nunca en su vida.

**_Y le pido un deseo a una estrella, que donde estés, estés pensando en mí también._ **

—Steve, tienes que despertar…

Wanda miró a Sam pidiéndole hablar, Sam ahogó su voz en su garganta y agachó la mirada, dándole una respuesta con ello, Wanda apretó más a Bucky contra ella y este se soltó a llorar con violencia, Sam le hizo señas a Wanda para que lo soltara y una vez lo hizo el castaño se abalanzó contra la cama y arrodillado ante esta tomó la mano de Steve para comenzar a llorar con desesperación.

—Mi amor, no me hagas esto, no ahora, Steve. Lo prometiste, íbamos a casarnos, tenías que quedarte, tenías que estar conmigo.

Sam soltó algunas lágrimas mientras lo veía, sabía cuanto sus amigos se amaban. Wanda se acercó a Sam y lo abrazó, mientras todos esperaban la ambulancia.

—Steve, ya despierta. No me abandones, por favor.

Sam sollozó y se abrazó a Wanda, mientras Bucky tomaba la mano fría de Steve y le rogaba que despertara.

_**Porque estoy soñando contigo, esta noche. Hasta mañana, estaré abrazándote fuerte.** _

Bucky se encontró a sí mismo delante del ataúd de Steve, cuando lo abrieron su corazón se rompió, en este reposaba el hombre rubio que hacía unos años se había encontrado en su última misión, el hombre perfecto del que se había vuelto a enamorar, primero no comprendió porque ahora en lugar del Steve anciano estaba el Steve más joven, luego comprendió que todo había sido la magia de las gemas, y eso le dolió más, su chico murió de avanzada edad, sin cumplir ni la mitad de las cosas que de verdad quería.

—Stevie, despierta.

Sollozó y tras él llegó Sam para palmear su hombro, Bucky pegó su frente al pecho del cadáver de su novio, sollozó con dolor y Sam lo acompañó. No podía creer que aún después de todo lo malo en su vida siguiera perdiendo, y ahora peor, había perdido al amor de su vida.

—Esto no es justo, debiste llevarme también, no quiero estar sin ti, Steve. ¡POR FAVOR, LLÉVAME!

Sam sollozó y no dejó de apretar su hombro, pronto llegaron todos para reunirse en el funeral del Capitán América.

_**Y no existe lugar en el mundo en el que preferiría estar que en mi habitación, soñando contigo.** _

Bucky sollozó apretando la almohada contra su boca, no podía con el dolor que ahora sentía, quería dormir y no despertar nunca, porque toda su felicidad se le había ido en un momento.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, se recargó contra el barandal y sollozó cansado, hacía días no salía ni siquiera a tomar aire o sol, estaba encerrado en el dolor que nadie le podía quitar.

Pensaba seriamente en la posibilidad de acabar con todo de una vez, no podía y ahora se llamaba a sí mismo “bastardo cobarde” sin dejar de llorar por mucho tiempo.

Pensaba que nada había valido la pena, que quizá nunca hizo a Steve feliz y esto era una manera de la vida de decirle que hasta en el amor era una basura, que no hizo nada más que arruinar la vida de la persona que decía amar.

_**Me pregunto si alguna vez me ves y me pregunto si sabrás que estaré ahí.** _

—Todo lo que estás pensando es basura, Buck.

Barnes giró inmediatamente al escuchar ese timbre de voz, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cayó arrodillado sobre el suelo.

—No… No es cierto.

—Dios, Buck. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Te fuiste, me…quedé sin ti.

Steve suspiró, lucía tan real, tan vivo, Bucky se acurrucó encogiendo sus piernas y se pegó a la pared, Steve se puso en cuclillas delante de él y pasó su mano derecha en su mojada mejilla.

—Lo lamento tanto, no quise hacerte esto.

Bucky sollozó.

—Íbamos a casarnos.

Steve agachó el rostro.

—Lo sé y lo lamento tanto, mi amor. —Bucky sollozó más fuerte y se apartó de Steve, Steve lo miró triste.—No quería dejarte, no pensaba hacerlo tan pronto.

—Ya no puedo, Steve, yo no puedo sin ti.

Steve hizo una mueca de tristeza y no dejó de acariciar el rostro del castaño.

\---No puedes decir eso, tienes una vida qué vivir.

\---¿Cómo quieres que lo haga sin ti? Teníamos planes.

Susurró dolido, Steve acarició su cabello.

\---Nunca quise dejarte, Bucky.

\---Perdimos tanto tiempo, Steve y cuando por fin pude ser feliz por un instante, lo perdí todo, perdí la luz de mi camino, perdí a mi chico. ¿Cómo puedo reponerme de eso?

\---Viviendo.

Bucky negó y alzó la mirada hacia el rubio.

\---¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo es posible?

Steve suspiró.

\---No puedo irme del todo, sabiendo y viendo cómo estás tú.

\---¿Cómo estoy yo? ¿Cómo debería estar, Steven? ¡Has muerto, Steve! No tengo absolutamente nada en este maldito lugar que me motive.

\---Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto.

_**Si me miraras a los ojos. ¿Verías lo que hay en el interior? ¿Tan siquiera te importaría?** _

Bucky sollozó y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos, Steve se quedó ahí mirándolo sin poder decirle más, porque sabía que todo lo que fuese a decir era estúpido, la primera vez que lo perdió no supo cómo reaccionar y lo entendía.

\---Todo lo quiero es morir y estar contigo.

\---No, no pienses eso. Quiero que estés aquí bien, que seas feliz. No quiero que te encierres, que dejes tu vida por mi culpa, que pierdas oportunidades, que te pierdas de conocer a alguien mejor que yo allá fuera.

\---No quiero a nadie allá fuera, Steven.

Murmuró.

\---Sólo vuelve a ser feliz, continúa tu vida. Retoma lo que has dejado por mí, yo no merezco esto, Bucky.

\---¿Tienes una idea de cuánto te amé, Steve? ¿Te haces una puta idea de lo que yo sentí por ti durante la poca vida que puedo recordar? No, no lo sabes. Tampoco sabes lo que me costó verte elegirla a ella la primera vez, no sabes lo que me dolió verte besando a la rubia en el aeropuerto también, ni siquiera lo recuerdas porque no lo viviste como yo. ---Steve agachó el rostro avergonzado. ---No sabes cómo sufrí esos días en Wakanda cuando desperté de la cámara.

\---¿Y sabes tú cuánto sufrí yo con esa decisión? Porque lo hice, James. Me lamenté cada maldito día y cada maldita noche pensando en cómo te había fallado. Cómo te llevé a tomar esa maldita decisión.

\---No voy a hablar sobre eso, de hecho no lo estamos haciendo. Estoy hablando de ti y las veces que me fallaste, las veces que la elegiste y yo te apoyé.

\---¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Bucky sollozó.

\---Porque no me importaba sino era yo a quien elegías, yo quería que fueras feliz.

Steve le miró con furia y tristeza combinada, su mandíbula apretada y ojos llorosos.

**_Sólo quiero mantenerte cerca, pero hasta ahora todo lo que tengo son sueños contigo._ **

\---Pudiste decírmelo, nos pudimos ahorrar toda esa mierda que te hice vivir.

\---¿Para qué? Siempre ibas a hacerlo, irte con ella, parecía ser todo lo que te importaba.

\---No. Jamás me importó nadie más que tú.

\---¿POR QUÉ ME MIENTES?

Sollozó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, Steve aunque lo intentara no podía mantenerle la mirada.

\---No quería asustarte. Tenías suficiente y sólo te habría perjudicado como siempre, Buck…estás en todo tu derecho de decirme todo lo que sientes, puedes desahogarte y después empezar de nuevo.

\---¿Al menos fuiste feliz con ella?

Dijo mirándolo fijamente con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. De llorarle a ese ser que no siquiera sabía si era real o era su imaginación.

\---Ese tiempo con ella, nunca fuimos felices ¿sabes? Tomé cada día para buscarte, cada año allá, no pasaba en casa, te busqué por cada maldito lugar.

\---¿Por qué harías algo tan estúpido?

\---Porque te amo. ---Susurró, Bucky le miró dolido y se puso de pie para ir hacia la cama, se sentó al borde y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ---Porque podía pasar el tiempo y en mi mente sólo estabas tú, cada día, cada semana, e incluso años. No podía sacar tu rostro de mi cabeza, y sabía que podía volver pero tú estabas ahí en algún lugar sufriendo toda esa mierda y si yo podía siquiera encontrarte me era suficiente. Peggy me ayudó con ello, pasamos juntos el tiempo y…simplemente te volví a fallar, cuando supe que no podía hacer más, era tarde. Y volví, porque sabía que mi chico iba a estar ahí, porque sabía que aunque no tuviese nada, te tenía a ti. Y lo siento tanto, Bucky.

Sollozó el rubio, Bucky lo miró llorar y como este se arrodillaba y escondía su rostro en el regazo de Bucky.

**_Así que espero el día y la valentía para decirte cuánto te amo. Sí, te amo._ **

\---Steve.

\---No quiero que sigas viviendo así, esto no era lo que yo quería para ti.

\---Es que no puedo.

\--Sí, sí puedes. Siempre pudiste, eres el más fuerte de los dos, Bucky.

\---Si me levantaba era porque tenía que estar bien para ti.

Steve lo miró.

\---No tienes que estar bien por nadie más que por ti mismo, nadie vale más de lo que vales tú.

\---No valgo nada, Steve. El único que veía o apreciaba mi existencia eras tú. ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Soy el maldito lisiado con el que nadie quiere cargar.

\---Sé que Sam y Wanda no te abandonarían jamás.

Bucky rió melancólico.

\---¿Y quitarles de vivir sus propias vidas? Venga, Steve. Mi vida no tiene más sentido ¿por qué te fuerzas en hacerme creer lo contrario? ¿Qué hago aquí yo solo? ¿Qué hago sin tu amor? Claro, tú no piensas en eso. Debí dejarme morir cuando tuve oportunidad.

\---No hables así.

\---¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?! Si lo que quiero es morirme de una vez por todas.

Sollozó y comenzó a temblar, se acostó sobre la cama y se dejó llevar por el dolor en el pecho que no era más que frustración, dolor y tristeza.

\---No quiero que mueras, quiero que vuelvas a vivir, que salgas, que conozcas a alguien, que ames Bucky.

\---No he amado a nadie como te he amado a ti. No pienso amar a nadie más.

\---Esto no será para siempre, no tiene porqué serlo. Eres joven en apariencia, eres precioso, eres bueno, cualquier persona allá fuera es capaz de notarlo.

\---También soy un asesino, Steven.

Dijo derramando lágrimas. Steve negó y pasó su fría mano para limpiar sus mejillas.

\---Nunca fue tu culpa, no tienes porque regresar a eso, Bucky. Trabajamos en eso, no puedes seguir pensándolo, ese no eras tú. Te usaron, y estoy seguro de que si vuelves, las personas van a aceptarte, no eres lo que él hizo cuando no eras consciente, eres la persona de la que yo me enamoré.

Susurró con ternura.

\---Tú lo dices, Steve. De la que tú te enamoraste, allá fuera no tengo nada que quiera, sólo te quiero a ti. Por favor, llévame.

Sollozó.

\---No me digas eso.

\---No quiero estar sin ti.

\---Los chicos, no puedes hacerles esto, debes estar para ellos como ellos para ti.  
Susurró acariciando su cabello, Bucky no dejaba de llorar.

\---Ellos estarán bien, Steve. Sólo…sólo te pido eso, yo ya no puedo más. No puedo sin ti, no quiero esta vida así, no quiero nada más que tenerte vuelta. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer esto por mí?

\---Porque no tienes que morir por mí.

\---Sabes que no podrás impedirlo durante mucho tiempo. Estás aquí ahora, tal vez ni siquiera lo estés y todo esto sea culpa de la maldita falta que me haces, de mi soledad. Pero te advierto Steven Rogers, no será por mucho.

\---No vas a dejarte morir, James Barnes.

\---¿Ah no, quieres apostar?

Dijo con un nudo en su garganta.

\---Todos están preocupados por ti, Wanda cocina cada día para que tú dejes podrir esa comida, Sam utiliza sus tardes libres para venir a hablar contigo y tú no siquiera le haces pasar.

\---Entonces llévame, podemos ahorrarles esto, Steve.

Steve negó.

\---No voy a dejarte morir, Bucky. ¿Sí lo entiendes?

\---¿ENTONCES QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¿POR QUÉ UN JODIDO ESPÍRITU SE TOMA SU MALDITO TIEMPO PARA HABLAR CON UN MALDITO DEPRESIVO COMO YO? ERES UN PRODUCTO DE MI MALDITA IMAGINACIÓN, NADA DE ESTO ES CIERTO. NO HAY UNA MALDITA VIDA FELIZ PARA MÍ, NO LO HABRÁ NUNCA, NO SIN TI, ESTÚPIDO ROGERS.

Steve lo miró con profunda tristeza.

\---Bucky.

\---Lárgate. No quiero verte, déjame en paz.

Cubrió su cara con su almohada.

\---Tienes que intentarlo, por mí.

\---¡Ya lo hice! ¿Y sabes qué pasó? Moriste, me dejaste en este maldito mundo solo, sin nadie con quién hablar, con quien reír, a quién amar.

\---Puedes…

\---Deja de jugar con mi cabeza, no eres real. Steve está muerto, está muerto, él me dejó. ¡No uses su nombre para joderme!

Y el corazón de Steve se partió, tenía que hacer algo, Bucky estaba sufriendo de la peor manera, alguien debía pararle.

\---No habrá más dolor para ti.

\---Cállate. No quiero escucharte más, no quiero.

Steve se acercó y lo tomó por el hombro, apartó su cabello del rostro y limpió sus lágrimas.

\---Mi Bucky.

\---¿Por qué me haces esto?

Sollozó y Steve negó apartando el cabello de su rostro, lágrimas salían de sus ojos al igual que de los de Barnes, y como pudo lo envolvió en sus brazos, Bucky se desmoronó y se aferró a él.

\---Ya no sufrirás más por mí, esta es la última vez, mi Bucky. Te lo prometo.

Alzó la cara y miró al rubio.

\---Llévame contigo, Steve. Ya no quiero estar aquí. Llévame contigo.

Y Steve se desbordó en lágrimas, lo pegó a su pecho y alzó su rostro tomándolo por la barbilla y finalmente lo besó.

Bucky cerró los ojos por inercia, abrió su boca recibiendo el beso del rubio, su corazón se relajó inmediatamente, su piel se erizó y una sensación de paz recorrió su interior, por fin después de tantos meses, se sentía diferente, él pertenecía ahí, a esa boca, esos ojos, esos besos. No iba a dejarlo ir. Se aferró a la camisa de Steve mientras las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban en sus bocas, cuando Bucky se quedó sin aire se apartó y Steve no soltó su rostro.

\---No quiero esto sin ti, no quiero más sueños, quiero que estés aquí.

\---Por la mañana, todo estará bien, mi amor. Sólo debes calmarte, no debes tener miedo.

\---¿Miedo?

\---Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

\---Stevie…

\---Porque siempre nos encontraremos al final de la línea.

_**Tarde en la noche cuando todo el mundo duerme, me quedo despierto y pienso en ti. Y le pido un deseo a una estrella que dónde estés, estés pensando en mí también.** _

Susurró y acomodó sus cabellos y le hizo acostarse sobre la cama, Bucky obedeció y Steve se inclinó para besarle una vez más, con más dedicación que el anterior, cuando se separó le susurró cosas que le arrullaron y sin poder comprender cómo, sus ojos se cerraron, con el sabor de los labios del rubio en su boca.

[…]  
\---Bucky, abre. ---Sam llamó a la puerta como todas las mañanas, suspiró cansando al no recibir respuesta del castaño. ---Barnes, abre la puerta.

Se quejó y siguió golpeando esperando, despertarlo.

\---Wanda. ¿Bucky salió?

Preguntó a la pelirroja que salía de la habitación siguiente a la de Barnes.

\---No que yo sepa.

Y se acercó a la puerta para tocar con más fuerza.

\---No responde.

\---Bucky abre la maldita puerta.

Ordenó, pero no recibió respuesta, al igual que Sam.

\---Ve por las llaves, Wanda.

Y no tardó en correr en búsqueda de ellas, tan pronto como las tomó regresó para dárselas a Sam que abrió lo más rápido que pudo.

\---Mierda, no.

Susurró casi sin aliento al ver sobre la cama a James más pálido de lo normal y con los labios ligeramente morados.

\---¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, James? Estuvimos tocan…no, no, no. ¡Sam! ¿Qué le pasa?

Sam sollozó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en sus manos.

\---Lo perdí, lo perdí. Le fallé a Steve.

\---No, él no puede…James no puedes estar muerto. ¡YA DESPIERTA! NO ES GRACIOSO.

Sollozó la chica soltándose en llanto desesperada y arrodillándose al lado de la cama para sostener la mano de Barnes.

\---Perdóname, perdóname hermano.

Lloró Sam.

\---Debemos llamar a una ambulancia.

Susurró Wanda.

\---Friday…

\---Están en camino, señorita Maximoff.

Sam se levantó y trató de calmarse para calmar a Wanda, ambos miraron al hombre castaño muerto a su lado y entre lágrimas le despidieron.

\---Él no tenía que irse, Sam.

\---Él estará bien. Steve va a cuidarlo.

Susurró acariciando el cabello de su amiga con amor.

\---Es que…sufrió tanto, no merecía eso.

\---Sufría más sin Steve, él debe estar bien, ya no llores. Ambos se necesitan, se complementan, esto debe ser así.

[…]

Bucky se ciega por la resplandeciente luz y cubre sus ojos con su mano, hay muchas luces y gente parloteando.

Una melodía inunda el salón, hay parejas bailando y Bucky camina entre ellos, se para en una esquina y ve a los enamorados abrazarse mientras la música suena.

Sonríe, no sabe donde está pero es hermoso, un salón de baile con la pista pulida y un candelabro de cristal colgando.

\---¡BUCK!

Voltea su vista y lo encuentra ahí, con su elegante traje y sonriendo con alegría. Los ojos le brillan y Bucky siente mariposas en su estómago.

\---¡Steve! ¿Qué es todo esto?

\---Bienvenido a casa.

Susurra mientras acaricia su mejilla.

\---¿Casa?

\---Ya no hay un final de la línea, Buck. Este es nuestra línea infinita, tú y yo juntos por la eternidad.

Bucky se ríe y acaricia el rostro del rubio.

\---No sé qué bebiste, Steven Rogers. Mejor llévame a bailar.

\---¿Me guiarás?

Pregunta Steve sobre su rostro, ambos alientos se mezclan y las miradas se juntan.

\---Toda la vida, mi amor.

Steve sonríe.

\---Siempre estoy soñando contigo.

Y sus labios se presionan contra los del rubio de manera romántica, y Steve lo toma por la cadera para apretarlo contra él y nunca más soltarlo.

_**Porque estoy soñando contigo esta noche, hasta mañana te abrazaré fuerte. Porque no existe lugar en el mundo donde preferiría estar que aquí en mi habitación, soñando contigo.** _


End file.
